22nd Jumpstreet
by SimplyAlice
Summary: Its the year 2005 and the cops are running low of new recrutes. They deside to give Officer Tom Hanson a new job and Jumpstart 21 Jumpstreet in the process.
1. Retirement

Alice: I hate to say it...but yes i am a Deppy. I love Johnny Depp and i love 21 Jumpstreet despite its steriotypical corny 80's ness. Here is the second to the TV show we all know and love. 2**2nd **Jumpstreet everybody!

* * *

Two cops walked out of a lobby-like office where a party was going on. They were both middle-aged. One lounged in a spinny chair, the other against a wall.

"Fourth one this month." started the one standing. There conversation on how many retirements they had. His badge said Sgt. Carloff.

"Yeah. While where getting older the criminals get younger. Some kind of poetic justice?" asked the one who's name is Sherwood."

"Nah. With all of the stuff goin down in schools now, it's a wonder why the teens haven't taken over the world."

Sgt. Carloff laughed. "Sure. You know the next one to go is Hanson?"

"Really? He's the type that would never retire." retorted his partner.

"The only reason he's doin it now is cause he's getting to old to do field work and you know how much he hates paper work."

"I wish the kids these days were like Tom. He got started at Jumpstreet, you know, the kid division? Where lucky now to get a thirty-year old bent on scarfing donuts and lazing around."

Suddenly Carloff got a glint in his eye. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" asked Sherwood with apprehension.

"We should Jump-start Jumpstreet and put Hanson in charge!"

"Haven't you been listening?" Carloff's partner stood up. "We can't get any newbies that's the problem."

The Sergeant smirked. "Well find a way to fill up positions.

**A month later**

A girl in a black leather trench walked down a deserted street. She had jet black hair cut in a short cut popular in the emo crowd. She stopped at a window of a jewelry store. Her blue eyes peered about for a second before slamming an elbow into the window, affectively smashing the glass.

An alarm sounded as she tried to grab as much as her arms could carry. A police siren was sounded and about three black and whites surrounded her. In the flashing blue and red lights the coppers could see she was a girl about seventeen. They got out of the car, guns out. "Freeze!" one of them shouted.

The girl dropped her loot while muttering "Bloody Hell not again."


	2. Ageism is a crime

Alice: hullo everybody. Here is my second chapter. It posed problems because it got deleated because my computer hates mee...but you dont need to know that now do you?

* * *

The teenage girl sat cross legged on a folding chair. She wore torn jeans and a David Bowie T'. She popped her bubble gum at the cop sitting in front of her. "So why am I not in juvie now?"

"Because your parents have volunteered you into a program. It is for teens such as your self, who have a…unsavory report. It is also for kids who want to become police enforcers. You will basically be a type of reforming that involves getting police training-"

"Hold it. Hold it. Your telling me that your gonna give me a gun and trust me to bring criminals to justice? Are you stupid?"

The Policeman stared at her dumbfounded. "No. If you do anything against code you will be sent straight to jail, skipping Juvenile court, be charged with robbery AND whatever you did to get kicked out. If you do this you get out in five years and stay out of jail unless you do anything against the law then."

"Oh? I guess that sounds alright. What do I gotta do?"

The cop stands up. "You get enrolled in a school with criminal, or supposed criminal action. You act like a regular school kid except you get evidence of something that breaks the law and report it. You keep criminal teenagers from turning into criminal adults."

"Ignoring the oh-so ageist remark how does it work? Do I get up at 3 am sharp and report to my nearest police station or what?"

Confusion crosses the Officers face. "What ageist remark?"

She just looks him straight in the eye and says "You think just because we are younger we rant as dangerous. Sure some of the things we do is because of attention or popularity but some things are just because we are corrupt. You think we are so innocent. That we don't see the world like you do. Just because we can't legally buy beer does not mean we don't have it in us to kill some one. Psychoanalysts say that sociopaths are born that way. Sometimes a kid who will drive drunk will drive just as drunk as an adult no matter there age or maturity." She finishes her speech. "So you never answered my question bub. How early do I have to wake up?"

The man standing in front of her is gapping slightly. As he regains his composure he says. "The same time you always get up for school. You'll be living in a chapel with three other kids and your boss. You'll be assigned a school. Before that though you have to go threw some training first."

The girl waves that away. "Unimportant. So when do I start?"


	3. The Gang's all Here

Alice: I know, I know, I haven't updated in FORever. Not my fault. My muse was playing hide and seek and I suck at that game so…But she's back! WOO! And she brought cookies! Double Woo! I think her cookies might be spiked but whatever. Well, I hope you enjoy the story-

* * *

Kimi had Jet black hair that was short and choppy. She had sapphire blue eyes framed by black eyelashes. Those same eyes were up tilted via her Japanese heritage. She used to be a thief until she was accepted into the newly dug up 21 Jumpstreet program.

She was currently standing in front of an abandoned church building with a scowl on her face. "If I wasn't so damn picky I would deal with the gross jail food and I wouldn't have to deal with… people." she said the word like it tasted as bad as jail food. She shrugged and went to the door. She was wearing black baggy jeans that were frayed at the bottom. On her feet were Harley Davidson motorcycle boots. Her shirt was black with the slipknot logo on it. A black leather trench coat graced her shoulders.

She knocked on the door and a voice inside yelled "It's unlocked."

Kimi rolled her eyes and muttered "bully for me" under her breath. She opened the door and the scene before her made her shudder. Once upon a time this building was redesigned to be a police station. Some of the desks were still there but the filing cabinets looked empty and dejected. Nothing covered the windows but dust. Speaking of dust, it was everywhere. There was a rickety stairway to the left and to the right was a door that probably leads to a room. Just a guess.

A girl with a bouncy blonde pony tail came into Kimi's view. "Hello, I am Michelle!" she said holding out her hand to shake. Kimi shook it. Her voice held an accent Kimi couldn't place. She had green-blue eyes and a smiling house. A dusting of freckles covered her nose. She was wearing a skirt that reached her knees just barely. It was made of a shiny green material. Her shirt was blue with a star in the middle. It was cut to show her belly button. "You must be Kimiko! Everyone else is here. There watching TV."

The talkative girl led Kimi to a cleaned space with a couch and a few dining room chairs scattered around facing a television. Sitting on the couch was a guy with light brown hair cut shaggily in the popular skater-boi cut. When his face came into view Kimi saw he had hazel eyes. She just barely saw them though, his bangs almost covered them. He was wearing cargo pants and a shirt that fit his torso just enough to show he was pretty well built. The shirt was plain gray. On his feet were van skate shoes. He looked like the type all the girls would have crushes on. With the living Barbie behind him they looked like the perfect couple.

Sprawled on the floor was an African American boy. He had his hair in cornrows. He looked up, a bored look on his face. His eyes were a rich chocolate brown. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans. His feet were bare. The discarded tennis shoes by the television were probably his.

"Everyone, this is Kimiko!" said the blonde

"Kimi."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Kimi." the Japanese-American corrected.

"Oh. Well. This is Kimi. Kimi this is Josh," she pointed to the brown haired boy. "And this is William." she pointed to the boy on the floor.

"Hi." the boys chorused.

Kimi nodded to them.

"If you want something to eat we got pizza" said Josh.

"No thanks."

"Our bedrooms are upstairs. Yours is the second one on the left. I hope you like it; it was the only one left." Michelle said apologetically.

"So who's the dude in charge?" Kimi asks.

"Oh he should be here soon. He was one of the guys in the first program. Only it was for young cops men you know." her explanations were cut short by the door opening.

A man came into our view. A man in a police suite walked towards the kids. He had a brown eyes and hair. The hair was cut short with long bangs hanging sexily in his eyes (sorry I think drool got on my key board) Anyway. You people know what Johnny Depp looks like people!

"So, you must be the new recruits."


	4. Introductions and crap

Alice: I would like to point out that I made an error. I know there was a girl in 21 Jumpstreet (only one thou, grr sexist ppl) A Anyway. I was just typing to fast and some how 'men' was added… anyway I would have fixed it but I'm just to lazy so there! Here is your next chappy!

"So, you must be the new recruits." Said the obvious boss of the teenage group.

"Well technically we're not recruited, more like drafted." corrected Kimi sourly.

"Not true! I volunteered." said Michelle.

"Your kidding right? I didn't peg you for the police woman type." Kimi said skeptically.

"No no, it's part of my foreign exchange program. I want to be an actress and to get into the best school I must do some community service. This will help me brush up on my acting skills as well."

Swallowing back a comment to the likes of 'how hard is it for a student to act like a student' Kimi just scowled.

"So where you from?" Josh asked Michelle.

"Oh, I'm from Mexico."

He started "Really? You don't look Hispanic."

She smiled. "My mothers German. I got her blonde looks. I lived in Mexico most of my life though.

"Oh that's cool." he said.

"ahem. Now that your all friendly. Can we begin the debriefing?"

"Oh yes! I apologize." said Michelle.

"No need. I am Officer Hansen. I will be here to give you your assignments and help you learn how to take care of criminals."

"Don't you mean watch over us and make sure we don't get in trouble?" asked Kimi with a sarcastic smile.

"That too. Everyone knows why you are here. You will live upstairs until you have finished whatever you set out to do. Now first thing we need to do…" he looked around the dusty area "Is clean this place up. I don't think it was ever this bad before. Everyone grab some cleaning supplies."

"What? We aren't slaves!" said Kimi.

He looked at her hard enough to make her want to squirm. She didn't though, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction. "You will do what I say. Do you understand?"

She glared "Fine. Whatever you say Boss." she got a roll of paper owls and Windex. "I call windows."

While she worked she had time to think. This was gonna get on her nerves. Not only did she have to deal with people, but she had to take orders from some prissy booby who probably thought the sun shined out of the ass of his superior officer. Stupid people.

"You might want to not scrub so much, your might brake the glass." she turned around quickly and started to fall. A hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her back upright.

"What the hell? Are you tryin to kill me!" She screamed.

The dark boy in front of her smiled. "I was just trying to warn you that taking out your anger on the poor window is unfair. It never did anything to you."

Kimi just frowned. "Was that a joke?"

"I dunno. Was it funny?" he smiled wider, white teeth flashing as a contrast to his dark skin.

Kimi sighed "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to stay out of juvie, and keep away from the gross food.

"That's fine. I'm not here to make friends either. I'm here to become a cop.

Kimi raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"What did you think I got caught in a drug bust or something?" he smiled when he said it.

"N…No. Of course not."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Kimi thought of something "Wait… Am I the only one here who didn't volunteer?

"No, Josh over there got thrashed at a party multiple times. It was his third offence."

"Hmm… Mr. Perfect Gone Bad. Make a good story." said Kimi as she continued to clean the windows.

"what was that?"

"What?"

"You made it sound like the title of an article."

Kimi looked up from her work "I used to work for the school newspaper."

"Aw. That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Sarcasm and Sinicism are side affects of reporterism."


	5. Catholic School Girls

Alice: I know I'm a terrible, terrible person. I haven't updated in years (possibly quite literally). I feel awful. You see, dear readers, I had the most dreadful case of writers block when in regards to this story. I simply could not figure out what happened next. So I let it lie, and every so often I would try and update and would fail miserably. Then someone put my story on "alert". I thank whoever did that. When I got the email saying that 22 Jumpstreet had been alerted after all this time I almost cried from desperation. I grabbed myself by the lapels. Alice! (I said to myself) You have got to update this story! Think of the readers woman! I was hit by an idea. If I couldn't figure out what happened next, I would fast forward until I got inspiration. So here's the deal. I am going to start with the first case, explaining the training that happened over the course of days or weeks in around two paragraphs. I hope that more inspiration comes and that you enjoy the story.

* * *

The minor members of 22 Jumpstreet had been kept busy. The first week or so they played Cinderella, cleaning up the church that was in dire disrepair. They organized the place, putting in file cabinets and filling them with… well… files. After they had cleaned their little hearts out, they began to train.

Training was hard for everyone involved. It included hours of study on protocol, (something that Kimi despised dearly.) as well as education on the world of illegal teenage delinquency (as if they needed to be educated on such things.) They did have firearm training, but they were assured that they wouldn't need it (to Kimi's disappointment.)

Soon the day came that Hansen called them into the meeting room. "Training is now officially over. I have your assignments. You will each be paired up with a partner and given a school in which suspicious activity is suspected. You will find out exactly what is going down, and report it back so that we can bust them. William and Kimi, you get St. Clair's, Josh and Michelle you get Clinton High."

"Hold it! I know St. Clair's, what kind of shit could be going down at a Catholic prep school?"

Hansen rose an eyebrow "I didn't peg you as the type to judge a book by it's cover."

Kimi simmered "I'm just saying." she muttered.

"Well, if you are done 'just saying', may I continue?"

She nodded petulantly.

"If things start getting out of control you are to call me immediately. You will be issued cell phones that automatically record all of the conversations, for use latter when evidence is needed. It goes without saying, this is not for personal use, only for calls related to the case. Also, you will all be equipped with a watch that has a recorder in it. This is also used for evidence related reasons. Lastly, you all will be given a laptop, for whatever use you see fit. Just remember the terms of your contract, no contact with any friends, and limited contact with family, while you are here. Especially no conversations in regards to whatever case you are on. The utmost secrecy is needed.

Michelle raised her hand.

"Yes Michelle?"

"Um… what if we ever need to bring friends home or something like that?"

"We have rented a house for everyone's use. That board-" he pointed at one of the many dry erase boards on one of the walls "will have who has use of the house at what time. I will be there any time you need to employ a 'father' and there is another officer who's name is Sara that volunteered to be 'mother' if needed."

"Jeeze, they thought of everything." Josh muttered.

"Indeed we have. Is there any questions?"

When no one spoke up he went on "Well then, you have the rest of tonight to get ready. You start school in the morning. Oh, and Kimi and William, these are your uniforms." he said, giving them boxes. He couldn't help but smile at Kimi's expression.

"This is child abuse." she muttered.

"It's not like it's an iron maiden, it's just clothes."

"Whatever." Kimi said before stalking off to her room.

The upstairs contained a short hallway with four new-looking rooms. They probably weren't there when the chapel was built, or even in the Jumpstreet days. They soon learned that Hansen's room was the one downstairs that used to be an office. Their rooms where pretty small, and oddly resembled a large closet, do to the slope of the ceiling. Kimi almost tripped over a box that was set in front of her door. It was in all probability, the gadgets that the nice officer spoke of.

"Boy, I'm starting to feel like a real Charlie's Angel." she said, sarcastically.

"Aw, come on, stop being such a spoil-sport." William said, leaning on the door jam leading to his room.

"Oh? I am so sorry for spoiling any amusement you may have being forced into a uniform and having to deal with teachers with rulers stuck up their asses. Oh and having to weed the druggies and wanna-be gangsters out of bible thumpers and soon to be nuns. Or do you think all catholic girls really are slut party girls?" she asked, distain dripping from her voice.

"Gasp, don't tell me it isn't true!" William clutched his chest, as if his heart had suddenly stopped, fighting back a grin. "You just dashed every teenage boy's fantasy."

Kimi smiled in spite of herself. "Don't be such a drama king." she said before opening her door and going into her room. She slipped both boxes in her arms onto the desk beside the door. On the wall connecting that one was a stained glass window, covered in a white curtain. The next wall held her small bed, that was pushed as close to the wall as humanly possible to allow as much floor space as there could be. The last wall that made up the square of her room was made up of a closet and a few shelves.

Kimi fully believed in making a room her own, even if she hated the thought of living here for too long. Because of this the shelves were packed with her favourite books (stacks of the ones that wouldn't fit were located below the shelves against the wall) Her bed had her dark violet down feather comforter and the skull and cross bone throw. Her pillow's both matched her comforter. The white curtains that covered the window had met a pair of scissors, to fray the edges, and a sharpie, that was all to happy to scribble all over it. On the wall that her bed was pushed up to, a giant collage was pined on. It was of newspaper clippings and doodles. It was all put together to form swirls and geometric shapes. A CD player sat on the floor at the foot of her bed.

Her desk had been taken over by accordion file folders and notebooks. She cleared a space in all the crap, and began to set out the laptop. She got all of the disks and cords and such and piled them into one of the empty drawers in her desk. She got out the watch and cell phone, then plopped down on her bed to set her ring tone, and decorate it in other ways that she saw fit.

She glanced at the other box on her desk, but pulled her gaze back to the phone. After a few minuets her gaze again slipped to that dreadful package. "Fine!" she said to no one in particular. She grabbed the box and brought it to her bed. She tore the top off of it and stared at it's contents in horror.

It was a girl's uniform. It consisted of the standard plaid skirt (knee length) in dark green and blue. A white polo shirt with the school's insignia (a coat of arms of some sort) on the breast pocket. A dark green jacket and blue ribbon (intended to be worn around one's neck, sealed with a pin of some sort).

It was despicable. It went against all of Kimi's morals. And she would have to wear it until the case was finished. "God, I hope this goes by quickly." she muttered.


	6. School crap

Alice: PLEASE! People! Read this before you go onto the story if you will. I am in dire need of a beta. If any of you would like to fill the job description, please message me or review that you would and we shall set something up!

* * *

The alarm jolted Kimi to consciousness. She groaned as she found the off button. She basked in the sudden silence a second before rolling off of the bed.

She sleep walked her way into taking a shower. She had opted to get up earlier than most sane people would, just so she could take that first shower. Unfortunately, she was so asleep she wasn't really able to enjoy it.

She finally woke up enough to notice getting dressed. She braced herself for looking in the mirror, but she still was not prepared for her reflection. By habit her hair was parted to one side so that one eye was hidden behind her bangs. Her choppy hair hung barely past her chin, leaving her long neck bare. Her face was free of make-up, leaving her blue eyes naked on her face. It all looked out of place when combined with her school uniform.

Her feet were covered in black dress shoes, which when combined with the white knee socks, looked like they should be on a baby doll. The blue and green plaid skirt started a little above the knee and continued to her waist. Her white polo shirt was tucked in and covered by the green jacket. It's collar was fastened tightly, and around it was a blue ribbon. It was secured with a plain silver pin.

Kimi messed up her hair, giving it a just out of bed look. She grabbed eyeliner and thickly smeared it around her eyes. She untucked her shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons, leaving the ribbon around her neck. She pushed down her socks and grabbed some scissors. She put the cutting instrument to the hem of the skirt before she came to her senses.

She shook her head and sighed. She put the scissors down, pulled up her socks, tucked and buttoned her shirt, then went to the bathroom to wash off her face and brush her hair.

A few minuets latter she came down the stairs to the kitchenette area they put together. She poured some cereal and began to eat. Soon the others joined her.

"How long have you been up?" asked a groggy Michelle

"Five o'clock" Kimi answered between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Jesus, why?" Josh asked

"Because I felt like it." she continued to stuff her face until her bowl was empty. She got up and put the bowl in the sink, running water into it.

"You're going to wash that right." Hanson somehow made it into an order, not a question.

Kimi hit her heals together, saluted him and said "yes sir!" before twirling around to wash her bowl.

Detective Hanson gave her a look before addressing everyone else. "William, I will take to school, dropping off Michelle and Josh a bus stop. Kimi will be taken by Sara, who will be here soon. I'll leave in half an hour. Everything clear?"

Everyone nodded. Kimi put her bowl in the drying rack and turned around to lean against the counter. "What bullshit." she said, arms crossed over her chest.

"You know, I'm tired of you." Michelle looked up from her cereal. "You always act like you're some badass, you take nothing seriously. You are making this more difficult for your self and even more for us because we have to put up with you." She looked Kimi right in the eyes "So either swallow your pride and don't put up through your shit, or ship out and leave the rest of us to do this project in peace."

Kimi look aghast. "This from the actress. This isn't some experience you can use to further your carrier. This is real life. Deal with it." With that she took her exit, passing the table on the way to the stair way.

The inhabitants of the table exchanged glances. "And I am the actress? What a drama queen."

William sighed. "She's not so bad once you get passed the devil-may-care exterior."

"I don't know how you can deal with her dude. She's one high strung lady." Josh said.

"Don't let her catch you saying that." laughed William.


End file.
